


Dear Santa

by Jadeqaf



Series: Dear Santa [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeqaf/pseuds/Jadeqaf
Summary: Gus convinces everyone to write to Santa
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), Carl Horvath/Debbie Novotny, Ethan Gold/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Melanie Marcus/Lindsay Peterson
Series: Dear Santa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Diabetes inducing sugar. You have been warned. Set after season 2

Dear Santa,

I have been a good boy this year. At least my mommies say I have been.

I only want one thing for Christmas.

I want Daddy Michael to smile again. He hasn't been smiling ever since Uncle Ben died. It's been almost a year and he's still not happy. I told Daddy what I want for Christmas and he says that I won't always get what I want. But I know he's wrong. I always get what I want.

Please won't you help Daddy Michael?

Love Gus

PS I also want a baby sister.

Dear Santa,

Gus told me I had to write to you so I'm humoring him. What do I want for Christmas? That's easy. I want to see Michael smile again. Gus can get him to smile, but it never reaches his eyes. It's been almost a year since Ben passed away and he's getting sadder.

I want Brian to realize how much he loves Michael. When Ben was sick, Brian never left Michael's side; he even worked at the shop a couple times when neither Vic nor I could be there. But he can't see that he loves Michael.

I want Vic to be healthy forever so that I never have to see what happened to Ben happen to him.

I want Deb to finally marry Carl. She was planning the wedding when Ben got sick. They decided to postpone it until Ben was better, but that didn't happen. Now she's too worried about Michael to think about being happy.

Ted and Emmett, well, what do you get the couple who have everything? It's been four years since they decided that they wanted to be more than friends. It's been an explosive relationship. They break up, on average, twice a month. Usually, it's Emmett throwing a tantrum in the middle of Woody's and Ted watching with amusement. Their "breakups" never last more than two days and it's always about something stupid. They never fight about anything important, that's why they will last forever. And that's what I want for them. I want them to never change.

For myself, I want nothing. I have everything I want. I have a wonderful boyfriend, great friends, and a wonderful family. I have always wanted to be a cartoonist, but now I get to do something better. I get to draw a comic with one of my best friends and help gay kids realize they aren't alone.

Merry Christmas,

Justin

Dear Santa,

Why oh why do I let that kid talk me into things like this? It must be those hazel eyes.

Ok, here goes. What do I want for Christmas? That's a no-brainer. I want my son to be happy. When Ben died, all the light went out of him. He's been sleepwalking through his life. I know losing Ben was hard on him, but he needs to remember that he's still alive. I remember when Michael called and told me that Ben was in the hospital again. It was the fourth time in six months and we knew that the end was near. Watching Michael take care of Ben in his final days, I realized that I had underestimated my son's strength. I wish he would use some of that strength and find something to make himself happy.

And if that something is Brian, well then they'll both be happy. Because that's what Brian wants. Oh, he won't admit it to anyone, especially himself. I watched Brian take care of Michael while Michael took care of Ben. I don't think Michael knows everything Brian did for him. Brian arranged things with the hospital so that anything Ben's insurance didn't cover was billed to Brian. Michael never saw a bill. But seeing how Brian watched over Michael convinced me that Brian truly does love Michael.

Ted and Emmett are so happy they don't need anything. Ted sold his website for more money than Emmett inherited from George. Emmett quit the store and they spend their time traveling and arguing about how to decorate the house they bought three years ago and still haven't moved into.

Justin and Ethan recently celebrated their fourth anniversary. We were worried for a while that Justin was on the rebound from Brian, but they are still together. My Christmas wish for them is that they find the kind of professional success they dream of.

We had a scare with Vic earlier this year, right after Ben died. Michael never knew about it, he had enough to deal with. But Vic is healthier than ever and he has started a catering company. He's even found someone. Matthew is also HIV positive but in good health. They are talking about moving in together.

Carl and I are planning a surprise on Christmas morning. We were supposed to get married but then Ben got sick. A friend of Carl's is a justice of the peace and has agreed to marry us that morning. Everyone is coming over for breakfast and presents. Aren't they in for a surprise?

Merry Christmas Santa,

Deb

Dear Santa,

The things we will do for a certain hazel eyed charmer. Yes, Gus has everyone wrapped around his little finger.

He's asked everyone to write letters to Santa, so I know what everyone's first wish has been. Add ours to the list. Michael has been so sad, it's heartbreaking. No one has been able to coax a genuine smile out of him, not even Gus. Please Santa, help him.

Brian might be able to help Michael, but he needs to get his head out of his ass first. That man still doesn't realize how much he loves Michael, but everyone saw it. The pain in Brian's eyes as he kept watch over Michael was an eye opener for everyone who was there. But Brian still hasn't seen it. So what do I want Brian to get for Christmas? A clue.

Everyone else is happy. Justin and Ethan have been together as long as Teddy and I have, but they don't fight near as much. Gus is spoiled rotten, check the letters from people who know better. He'll probably get everything he asks for, and then some.

Vic's in love. It is so adorable. It's wonderful to see that love knows no age limit. And Matthew is gorgeous.

Melanie and Lindsey have been talking about another child. They won't say who they want to be the father, but I'm sure it'll be Brian.

I was happy when Teddy sold the website. He was working too hard and not getting to enjoy the money he was making. Now we travel the world and argue. Those are our hobbies. Maybe someday we'll actually move into the house we bought, but I wonder.

Teddy says that he agrees with everything I've said so he's not going to write you. I'll just sign this from both of us then. That's how all our Christmas cards get done.

Merry Christmas,

Ted and Emmett

Dear Santa,

What do you get when a six year old takes the natural charm he was born with and combines it with the lessons learned at his father's knee? You get grown people writing letters to Santa.

Everyone in our family is happy, except for Michael. And except for one wish for myself, all my wishes this year are for him. I want him to be happy. He pretends that he is, but everyone can see through it.

But, I think that's starting to change. He did something a few months ago that no one knows about, yet. He took a step that ensures that he will have to rejoin the land of the living soon. Which leads me to the one wish I have for myself.

Please let my child be healthy.

Merry Christmas,

Lindsey and Melanie

Dear Santa,

I'm sure everyone's been blaming this on me. Like I raised him.

There is only one thing I want for Christmas. I want Michael. I know everyone thinks that I don't know that I love him, but I do. I figured it out during those dark days waiting by his side as he watched Ben die. But I couldn't say anything. But it's time. It will be slow going, but it will be worth it.

Mel and Linds are talking about having another child, but they haven't talked to me about it yet. I'm guessing that they don't want me to be the father. I can guess who they want and I think it's a wonderful idea. Mikey will make a fabulous father.

Brian

Santa,

My ears are burning so I guess everyone's been talking about me. Sometimes having so many people care about you is not a good thing.

I know that my family is worried about me. The day that Ben died was the darkest day of my life and I am just now crawling out of the darkness.

What do I want for Christmas? The same thing I've wanted for Christmas every year since I was 14. Brian Kinney naked under my tree. With a red bow around.... Never mind. I've decided that it's time. It's been 20 years since I fell in love with the new kid in school. Twenty years of waiting. Well, that's too long.

Lindsey called me last night. It worked. She's pregnant with my child. I'm going to be a father. I had to sit down before I fell over. She wants to tell everyone Christmas morning at my mother's house. Hopefully Brian won't be upset that they didn't ask him, but somehow I don't think so.

I'm happy again. I never thought I would be. My only pain now is Ma. She loves Carl and he loves her. They haven't gotten married yet because of me. First because Ben was in the hospital, then because I was in too much pain. But now that I'm better, they need to get on with it. I think I'll talk to her about that before I tell her that she's going to be a grandmother.

Merry Christmas Santa,

Michael


End file.
